


Just for you

by gotheku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Yandere Chrollo, selfish thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotheku/pseuds/gotheku
Summary: [english ver.] Chrollo develops an obsession towards Kurapika which he is unable to control or recognize.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: THE BUTTERFLY AND THE SPIDER | @gotheku 's KuroKura one-shots collections





	Just for you

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the bad grammar and mistakes, english is not my first language.

Each person had a different motivation to return home and that was an intriguing topic to discuss, because we all have different motivations and ideals that separate us from being a copy of others, but mostly the most usual and common reasons why people felt the need to return home were to rest after a long work, see their family or meet that special person and thus receive them with a warm welcome that would help to eliminate all the stress of the place where previously that individual was, to be exact: the suffocating work. 

The thought of having someone waiting at or near the door upon arrival after a day away from home seemed certainly nice and cuddly, a pet could take over that job, be the escort to greet you at the entrance with much joy to once again have its owner with it was lovely to imagine, but a pet would do nothing more than approach you and make a sound that was annoying for some people, arrive stressed so that the first thing you receive is a bark or meow that drives you crazy when your brain can't take it anymore and all you need is total silence to be at peace... That's where the charm of the idea died. 

Chrollo wanted more than that. 

Chrollo wanted to get home and meet his greatest desire near the entrance with their arms extended towards him, to jump into his body and wrap him in a fond embrace while from his mouth a pleasant, attractive and sweet laugh, joyous and loaded with happiness traveled through his eardrums in synonymous of the joy they felt when he saw him. The black-haired man wanted to wrap his arms around their waist so tightly that without having to say a word he could express to his beloved that he also missed them and could not wait another second when he was outside his home to see them and tell them about how he spent his day as a topic of conversation. 

But it was something that will never go through a process to reach a final stage where that sweet love story finally came true, because Chrollo Lucilfer, above those sweet thoughts had darker, disgusting and unpleasant intentions, he was so obsessed with the golden-haired Kurta that his twisted mind did not realize that nothing he did was right or was going to help him in his search to find a way for that boy to correspond in the same way to those puzzling plans of a relationship. 

It wasn't normal at all to have the walls filled with photos from all angles of Kurapika, photos he got in another sick way and without the boy's consent: he paid someone to stalk him for a while with caution and take as many captures as possible so that his room would be more than sealed from his angelic face and body, so that every time he wake up or arrive Chrollo will find those gray or scarlet eyes wherever he look. 

“My adored angel... I missed you so much.” He murmured after passing through the threshold of his room, he had reached home. 

His eyes see the entire room, a strong sigh loaded with what he believed to be love escapes from his lips to take one of the photos captured on the walls. He wanted and longed to receive a hug from him at that time, to hear his voice, a whisper, a cry, anything that helped him make the heat of his happiness grow, a photo would not cover that chimerical desire that had possessed him since he was still has memory. 

Chrollo sits on the edge of his bed and throws himself back, landing gracefully on the mattress. He looks up at the ceiling looking for something to distract himself with, he couldn't keep thinking about the beautiful countenance of that angel of death, his feelings were not reciprocal and it was something he was highly aware of, but remembering the harsh reality only frustrated him more. 

His eyes change places and now they observe another of the photos that he had at his disposal, he gets up from his comfortable place and goes towards it, tears the paper violently to focus his murderous gaze full of bloodlust on the man next to his treasure: _Leorio Paladiknight._

The little he knew about him was that he met Kurapika some time ago when he was taking the hunter exam with those two boys he ran into once, and also that he aspired to be a doctor but after that he was totally unaware of him. He had suspicions and insecurities such as him being part of a relationship with the Kurta or simply one of them being in love with the other but neither knowing about these feelings. 

The very idea disgusted him. 

“I would never let a being as perfect as Kurapika surrender to someone like you. ” He muttered to himself. In the same way that he tore the photo from its location on the wall, he broke the end where the black-haired friend of the one previously named was leaning out, drops the piece to the ground and replaces what remains of the original in the same place “...Never.” 

After that apparent threat to the aspiring doctor, he returns and goes to his bed, unlike a few moments ago, he does not return to it to lie down, but he lowers himself at the base to put one of his hands under it and get something out of there. 

In his hands now was a vial that possessed the greatest objective of the now gangster, an object for which the head of the spider sacrificed himself to have in his hands once again, everything for the fascination towards the boy with golden threads, all for the sudden like that he regained towards these once his obsession with Kurapika made its presence known in his life. He did not have them as bait to attract the attention of the gray-eyed and thus have an excuse for a second meeting, some blackmail or threat, but for his personal use, and yes, he was talking about a jar where a pair of scarlet eyes were floating. 

The only thing he did with them was for what he once possessed them: to observe it carefully, delighting in their dead color and lacking in their characteristic lively shine that until now the only pair in life his angel wore them, the pair that would never be taken away and wouldn't let some other greedy think of getting them. 

Chrollo again drops his back on the comfort of his bed, he sighs again now accompanied by a disgusting smile, having the glass bottle trapped in his arms so that he begins to speak: 

“Kurapika... My beautiful and precious treasure, I will do the impossible to have you here by my side, to hear you say everything that I have ever dreamed of hearing. ” The obsession that Lucilfer suffered was covered with a fine and false inking of “love ”, the feeling of which he didn't know their real meaning. He only wanted to possess him, make him his property, force him to feel the same way he did, drown him in his false definition of love that would only drive him to madness and anguish, but those ideas did not pass through his head, only him getting what he wanted from his boy still not going through such an easy process to get to that end. “I love you, I love you so much, I swear that one day you will be mine and you will be proud to be by my side, I still have to remove all those stones from the path.” His voice now sounded darker and more unpleasant. 

“...Even if that leads me to take away everything you love the most, because at the end of the day, you will only love me after you are left with nothing to be so passionate and attached to. I will be your only wish at any cost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with the english version of one of my  
> most recent one-shots, you can find this and some others in spanish on my profile. 🌸
> 
> So yeah, Chrollo being a fucking yandere and a weirdo is something that for some reason I like so much! I did my best with the translation, hope you like it! I'll be reading your comments. 🎀


End file.
